Love! Love! Kokkuri-San-Capítulo 4: De visita al templo de la montaña
by Ani Ortiz
Summary: a su vida Koko ha dado un giro de 360 ... Un nuevo espiritu ha venido a su casa, y...tiene que casarse?


Love! Love! Kokkuri-San

Capítulo 4: De visita al templo de la montaña.

Narrador: Etsu había sido invitado a un templo a vivir y adueñarse de este... sin embargo, Tenía que ir en compañía de los propietarios actuales de la casa donde estaba viviendo, Koko, Kokkuri-san y Shigaraki fueron a acompañarlo. Era una montaña muy fría y algo sombría, pero el pueblo y la gente que vivía ahí era muy amable. Parecía invierno u otoño, Koko vestía su abrigo gris con su bufanda rosa. Mientras caminaban hacia el templo…

Koko: *temblando*

Kokkuri-san: estas bien? Te doy mi bufanda?

Koko: estoy bien, con la que tengo es suficiente

Shigaraki: que amables, invitar a un rokurokubi a un templo.

Etsu: me quitarán esta maldición.

Koko: en mi opinión te mereces la maldición. Pervertido.

Etsu: *golpe bajo*

Una vez llegando al templo, los recibe una Sacerdotisa joven muy amablemente.

Sacerdotisa: sean bienvenidos, soy Ran, quien cuida del templo

Koko se sienta junto a la calefacción…

Ran: me alegra que hayan venido lo antes posible, actuales habitantes de la casa Toshioka.

Kokkuri-san: dice que le quitará la maldición a Etsu..?

Ran: usted debe ser el Kokkkuri-san. Bueno necesito que me haga usted y el tanuki un favor, cerca del parque privado del templo, se encuentra mi cuidador. Es el único ahí. Vallan con él, necesito que le ayuden con la caza de un espíritu.

Kokkuri-san: esta vez no te escapas, mapache…*toma a Shigaraki en su forma animal* y Koko…

Koko: *junto a la calefacción* Yo de aquí no me muevo…

Narrador: y mientras Kokkuri-san tenía a Shigaraki en su forma animal camino hacia el parque…

Kokkuri-san: en este lugar hacen las fiestas del templo…

Shigaraki: oye Zorro, me he enterado que la pequeña Koko se te ha declarado. Quizás no haya sido buena idea que rechazaras sus sentimientos.

Kokkuri-san: Koko está pasando por la etapa de la pubertad, donde se enamoran fácilmente. Además, sabes la razón por la que no me arriesgo a enamorarme…

Llegaron con un adulto joven que vestía un yukata y con una escoba barría las hojas caídas de los árboles, mientras usaba una gorra para el frio.

¿?: Hu..? Ustedes deben ser los invitados de la casa Toshioka.

Kokkuri-san: así es.

Wataru: mi nombre es Wataru, me alegra que vengan a ayudarme con el espíritu que últimamente está rondando por aquí.

Kokkuri-san: que es?

Wataru: un Betobeto ha estado rondando últimamente por aquí, las personas que vienen a rezar han sido perseguidas por este maldito.

Kokkuri-san: tendríamos que eliminarlo.

Wataru: Y como aquí casi nunca sale el sol, el maldito tiene el descaro de perseguirlos durante el día.

Shigaraki: Bueno, yo no podría hacer mucho al respecto, pero como lo encontraremos…?

Wataru: estoy actuando como si nada esperando a que algún humano aparezca, pero nadie viene, podría usarlo como carnada para que este aparezca, pero adivino mi plan y ya no sale el cobarde, aunque sigue aquí. *Molesto* Estoy harto de este Cabr#n!

Narrador: pero llega Koko corriendo hacia ellos, llega por detrás de Wataru chocando con su espalda…

Wataru: *voltea molesto* Fíjate por dónde demonios vas…-

Narrador: Wataru al ver a Koko, quedó hipnotizado por su belleza, y se enamoró a primera vista…

Koko: lo siento…

Wataru: *se sonroja* he… ha no… mis disculpas…

Kokkuri-san: *fuego vulpini* Koko! Agáchate!

Kokkrui-san prendió fuego al Betobeto. Cuando regresaron al templo, Koko de nuevo se encontraba junto a la calefacción.

Ran: agradezco que hayan ayudado con esto. Sin embargo, Etsu se quedará como dueño del templo. De esa forma se liberará de su maldición, a propósito señor zorro…. Podría preparar la cena de hoy?

Kokkuri-san: *enojado* no soy una sirvienta!

Más tarde, Ran se sienta al lado de Koko…

Ran: veo que eres de la familia Toshioka, has sido maldita por Kokkuri-san. Lo jugaste sola.

Koko: si, estaba aburrida.

Ran: Te molesta eso?

Koko: No. De hecho, me agrada que se quede conmigo.

Ran: *sonríe* el mapache vino de improviso verdad?

Koko: ese me da igual. Es un vagabundo sin remedio.

Ran: no te molestaría, tener uno más?

Koko: …?

Ran: los dueños de este templo generalmente son Sacerdotes viejos, por lo que acaban su vida rápidamente, Wataru ha cuidado de él cuándo sus amos mueren. Nunca ha salido a conocer a la gente de afuera. Es un Nekomata. Quisiera que te hicieras cargo de él.

Koko: no me llevo muy bien con las mascotas.

Ran: no lo veas como una mascota. Sino como un espíritu guardián quien quiere permanecer a tu lado.

Koko: Espera que viva conmigo.

Ran: te harías cargo del?

Koko: me da igual.

Una vez que terminaron de la comida, se tenían que quedar una noche en el templo. Y apareció un gatito de 2 colas color negro en el templo.

Koko: *lo carga* desde cuando hay aquí un nekomata?

Wataru: Oujou-sama, Soy yo, Wataru. Supe que usted le gustan mucho los gatos, acarícieme. Nya-Nya…

(Nota: "Oujou-sama" es como decir "princesa" refiriéndose a "señorita")

Koko: *lo acaricia* eres muy peludito y suave.

Kokkuri-san: Koko, yo también soy peludito y suave. *se transforma en zorro*

Wataru: Kokkuri-sama, Oujou-sama prefiere a los felinos, *mirada feliz burlona* es obvio que los canes son más problemáticos y menos suaves. Entiendo a Oujou-sama con sus gustos sobre felinos.

Kokkuri-san:*molesto* Soy más peludito que tú! Además Koko prefiere acariciar mi cola. *se prende de fuego azul*

Wataru: *se rodea de un aura roja* vas a desafiarme Kokkuri-sama?

Narrador: Kokkuri-san y Wataru comenzaron a pelear en sus formas animales.

Koko: *junto a la calefacción* quiero volver a casa.

Más tarde, Kokkuri-san había salido del baño…

Kokkuri-san: *secándose el pelo* Koko, El baño ya está listo, dame tu ropa sucia, voy a lavarla.

Koko: si!

Koko sale del baño y con la toalla puesta secándose el cabello.

Koko: Kokkuri-san! Ya está lista mi ropa?

Kokkuri-san: espera? No trajiste ropa de repuesto?

Koko: es la única que me queda…. Mi uniforme escolar.

Kokkuri-san: que dices!? Usas todo el tiempo tu uniforme!?

Koko: en realidad cuando lo lavo puedo permanecer al natural en mi casa… y qué? Estoy sola y es mi casa… hago lo que quiero y expreso lo que siento.

Kokkuri-san: no hables como un exhibicionista.

Koko: de cualquier forma nunca compro ropa, nadie me invita a salir, así que solo visto mi uniforme.

Ran: *llega* are… Koko no te vas a vestir, te quedarás en toalla?

Koko: no tengo opción.

Ran: claro que no, te prestare alguno de mis kimonos.

Narrador: Ran vistió a Koko con un kimono rojo.

Ran: aww, te vez tan linda de kimono. Aunque ya que mañana se irán, junto con Wataru. Hay algo importante que quiero decirles.

Narrador: Koko, Kokkuri-san, shigaraki y wataru se reunieron en la habitación.

Ran: Bueno, como ya sabrán Koko ahora será poseída por 3 espíritus. Koko es de la familia Toshioka, sin embargo ahora está viviendo con varones en casa. Tienes que decidirte.

Koko: …?

Ran: *enojada* Koko tienes demasiada carne para admirar! No seas conformista y toma uno!

Koko: Ran, que quieres decir?

Ran: aww, Koko… es sencillo. Tienes que casarte…Elegir a tu prometido…

Todos: ¡¿?!

Koko: he…..?...He….!? HEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Narrador: Que sucederá con Koko? Acaso elegirá a un pretendiente? Se casará? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
